Town Center
The Town (or Town Center) is the main area in Club Penguin. The town is usually the congregation point of many penguins as it is the first area that Penguins join unless there are one hundred penguins already in the town, in which case it will flood off into other places. The town has no games but it is an easy way to access the Coffee Shop, Night Club, Snow Forts, Dock and Gift Shop. It is also usually well-decorated for parties or at least always decorated. Special Tour Guide Descriptions Puffle Party 2010 "In the Town Center we're celebrating puffles! They're every Penguin's favorite pet. You can adopt a Puffle at the Pet Shop in the plaza. Hearts for Puffles!" Parties *According to the information supplied by the prewritten Tour Guide text, when Club Penguin has a party, the Town is very well decorated for it. *It was fully decorated for the Puffle Party 2009. Some ladders were hung on the the rooftops of the Coffee Shop and the Gift Shop. *During the Halloween Party 2009, it was well decorated. *During the Holiday Party 2009, it was well decorated, as not a lot of things were the same. *During the Puffle Party 2010 the three buildings looked different and a "Puffle Party" sign was hung out of the Book Room. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010 there was a banner hung from the Book Room to the Gift Shop with the Penguin Play Awards logo. *During the April Fools Party 2010 the Coffee Shop and the Gift Shop turned invisible. *During the Earth Day 2010 the buildings were painted green like during St. Patrick's Day parties but darker and plants were everywhere. Gallery File:Penguin 3 town.PNG|The Town during Christmas 2005 and in Penguin Chat 3. File:PGTown.png|The Town decorated for the Penguin Games in 2008. File:Halloween_2008_Town.PNG|The Town during the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08Town.png|The Town during the Christmas Party 2008. File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-town.png|The Town during the Music Jam 2009. File:Adventurepartytown.png|The Town during the Adventure Party 2009. File:TownST.png|The Town during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 File:Townpartythingy.png|The Town during the 4th Year Anniversary Party (Note the storm.) File:Townhp2009.png|The Town during the Halloween Party 2009. File:Behindthetown.png|The Town from another view. Trivia *On June 20, 2008, there was an earthquake at the town. It damaged the town severely. It was revealed in a PSA mission that Herbert P. Bear caused this with a giant drill made with parts of the Clock Tower. *It is one of the busiest places on busy servers in Club Penguin. *After the Storm of 2008 if you clicked the 'N' in Night Club, a ninja would jump from building to building and then out of view. This started the rumor of Ninjas on the island. *During construction for some parties, Penguins could (purposely) walk on the Gift Shop and the Coffee Shop walls by using ladders provided. *When a penguin is created, the first place he/she goes is usually the town. **It is also usually the first place a penguin goes when logging in. *The town is one of the oldest rooms, dating back to Penguin Chat 3. *When a penguin wants to advertise for a party at their igloo, they usually do it in the Town. External Links *The Town (.swf) *The Town before the Festival of Flight (.swf) *The Town for the Medieval Party 2009 (.swf) *The Town for St. Patricks Party 2009 (.swf) *The Town for Sensei's Scavenger Hunt September 2009 (.swf) *The Town for the Halloween Party 2009 (.swf) *The Town for The Fair 2009 (.swf) *The Town before the Adventure Party 2009 (.swf) *The Town for the Adventure Party 2009 (.swf) *The Town for the Easter Party 2009 (.swf) *The Town for the 4th Year Party (.swf) *The Town for the First Fall Fair (.swf) *The Town for the Halloween Party'07 (.swf) *The Town for the Christmas Party 2007 (.swf) *The town for the first Medieval Party (.swf) *The Town for the Wild West Party (.swf) *The Town for the April Fool's Party'08 (.swf) *The Town for the Submarine Party 2008 (.swf) *The Town for the Party after Rockhopper's ship rebuild (.swf) es:Town hu:Town pl:Town de:Town tr:Town nl:Town pt:Town lv:Town Category:Places Category:Town Category:Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3